Tale of Two Affections
by donahue.calabria
Summary: Vampire Barbie has new competition with Klaus' affections in the form of homocide investigator Leanna O'Sullivan. KlausOC and some Klaroline. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Leanna O'Sullivan squatted down on the wet pavement.

The familiar blue and red lights flashed around her, the jumbled voices of other officers soothing to her ears, and the yellow tape flickering the wind made her feel most at home. She'd done this hundreds of times, usually in the middle of the night, and had yet to tire of it. The officers had tired of her rather quickly, but she did her job well. Very well. Better than the others who'd come before her.

"Tell me the truth," Officer Nicholas Littleman said, leaning down so she could hear, "it's a vampire, right?"

Leanna nodded and pointed to the mangled neck. "Most animals in this part of town could never bite so precisely and the surrounding area was merely mauled to look like an animal attack."

"So it's a serial killer, then?"

Leanna smirked. "All vampires are serial killers, Nicholas."

"You know I hate it when you call me that," he whispered against her ear.

She let her eyes close at the feeling of his hot breath warming her cool skin before elbowing him in the side and standing. "The only problem is I can't tell the bite."

Nicholas raised an eyebrow, unfamiliar with her words. "The bite?"

"Every vampire leaves a specific bite. It's like DNA evidence for them. Even in instances like these"- she gestured to the bloody mess of a human neck- "the bite can still be seen."

"Maybe once she's cleaned up you'll see it better," Nicholas said, but Leanna was already following the bloody trail up the steps, the damp night warming as the rain moved westward. He followed, motioning for one of the younger officers to get the body processed. They still had yet to find out her name.

"Leanna, wait."

But Leanna continued to follow the trail, lightening up as the vampire sped across the street and into the trees. Nicholas never understood how she knew these killers so well, almost anticipating their next moves before a regular investigator could reach the first step.

"Leanna!" He reached out and caught her arm before she could delve further into the trees and out of sight. She gazed at him with wide, dark eyes, flustered and confused. She looked down at her arm and then up to him again. She swallowed and stepped back, Nicholas' hand falling to his side.

"Sorry," she said, smoothing down her pants. They were the close-fitting ones that he had extreme difficulty ignoring. "He's still here."

"The killer?"

Leanna nodded, swallowing again. "I lost my train of thought, almost compelled to follow him into the woods to, I'm assuming, my death. He's watching us," she said, gazing into the darkness before them. She hated knowing the vampire was so near yet untouchable.

She jumped slightly when Nicholas draped his officer coat on her shoulders. He smiled, zipping her in. "I thought you couldn't be compelled."

"I can't." That was the troubling part. She dipped her silver cross into liquid vervain every morning and night to ward off the compulsion, but tonight she had no control over her actions.

Nicholas captured her lips in a quick kiss, finally putting a smile on her face.

"You're not supposed to do that," she said, leaning against him.

"I like doing things I'm not supposed to."

Were they in love? She would deny the label, but Nicholas would hesitate on refusing what he considered the truth. They'd met on his first case and he'd been impressed by the vast array of information and confidence she held in every word she spoke. He had been twenty-one and she eighteen. Two years later, she still managed to impress him with every case.

"I'll take you home," she said, knowing his partner Coleman would need the cop car tonight.

He reached around her shoulders and pulled her smaller body into his, planting a kiss on her head. "It's the man that drives the lady home, Leanna O'Sullivan."

"But I'm a better driver and you know it." She tapped his cheek in making her point and let him open the driver's side door for her. It was the least she could do.

He watched the sleek black car drive away from the crime scene. A group of people had gathered outside the Grill, one of them the insufferable boy Rebekah had an attachment too. And the rest of his friends, the witch, Elena, Stefan, Damon, and the pretty little thing his brother had affections for. Yet it was the woman he nearly captured that left him wondering. She had seen through his tricks and followed his exact path. It was only with a quick glance through the trees was he able to compel her, though just barely.

He dared not return home tonight. His brother's wrath he could tolerate, but it was Elijah's incessant need for morality that irked him beyond belief. He hadn't meant to kill the waitress, but she began to fight and he merely reacted. Klaus would understand. Bekah would too. Hell, even Finn would have agreed with him. But not Elijah.

"Moral bastard," Kol muttered.

Yet he had nowhere else to go.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter in my first Klaroline fanfic. This has been a long time coming, so please review and let me know what you think. And trust me, Klaus WILL come soon enough ;)


	2. Chapter 2

The time read two o'clock when Leanna's cell phone rang. She threw of Nicholas's arm and pick it up, leaving the room for him to sleep.

"Sully? It's Coleman."

"Hey," she said, her voice losing its sleepy accent. "What's going on?"

"Tell me Nick's with you tonight."

Pushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, Leanna sat on one of the bar stools. "He's here. Why? What happened?"

Coleman sighed and that made Leanna more alert than any glance given to her by a vampire. "It looks like the killer's after him."

"Tell me."

Coleman went into a semi-detailed explanation that the autopsy had gone awry. The body had been torn apart and the room destroyed. Next, Nick's alarm system went off not an hour later and when he arrived, the place was completely sacked. Not a thing left untouched and if Nick had been home, his body would have joined the fray.

"You wanna tell me what's going on?"

Leanna rubbed her face and told Coleman she'd call him in the morning. Hanging up on his irate words, she ran back into the room and shook Nick awake, demanding him to name the people he allowed in his house the past two weeks.

"What are you talking about? Lee, its two in the morning."

"Coleman just called me saying the body's destroyed and so's your apartment. Who did you let through the doorway?" She sat on her knees in plaid pajama pants and his black shirt, but he could see she was without a bra. That thought didn't help him figure out what the hell was happening.

"I don't know. We had an after work party a few weeks back."

"How far back?"

Nick shrugged, falling back onto the bed. "Coleman arranged it for Steinbach's birthday."

Leanna remembered Steinbach's birthday was August 28th, exactly one month ago. The vampire had entered then and could have done so numerous times since. She calculated the amount of belongings she had left there and found nothing of importance. She could always buy more clothes and toothbrush.

Sliding her laptop in front of her, she began going over the cases she'd been called to in the past month. They all came and went so quickly, she never took real notice. There had been three cases the week of Steinbach's party and then another three the week after. Two the following week and one so far this week. Only one case had brought in a suspect, but he had been cleared.

Leanna clicked on the suspect, skimming over the name and down to the arresting officer. Her stomach sank at the name. Nicholas Littleman.

"Idiot," she murmured and continued to view the facts of the case. The suspect had been a young man named Kol Mikaelson. Attractive, mysterious, and definitely one of the undead. He had posted bail, though no money had been received nor a name given as to who released Kol.

"Vampire compulsion," she muttered, determined to find out who had tried to skirt the law. A few more clicks and Leanna had the security cameras of the police station up and running the date Kol had come in. She watched faces pass by and only one man in particular made sure the camera didn't catch him, though it did catch him signing in.

"All right, asshole. Let's see who you are." Leanna zoomed in on the sign in sheet, pausing and rewinding until she could make out the entire name. "Klaus Mik-ael-son. All right, Mr. Mikaelson, let's see where you live."

Another few clicks and she'd gotten the address of the man who bailed out her suspect. She wrote it down, pleased to see it was a location within Mystic Falls. She snuck back into her bed, where Nick pulled her tight against him, and fell asleep quickly.

The time was four o'clock.

Leanna awoke at noon, her body missing the warmth Nick had given her throughout the night. He'd left at nine, giving her a quick kiss before she went back to bed. Coleman would fill him in on everything, she reasoned, and continued to sleep quite happily. After swallowing down a quick breakfast and showering, she grabbed the address she'd written down last night and locked her door before setting out the skirts of the town.

The old mansion was quite a drive from her inner Mystic Falls apartment and a hike from the street where she had no choice but to park. She marveled at the property from the sprawling lawn to the newly built mansion. She double checked the address before making her way up one of the sloping hills. It was a sunny day and she breathed in the crisp, early fall air. It was her favorite time of year. So many colors and scents and sounds.

It was at that moment she heard the growl. A deep, guttural growl that only unnatural beasts had. Slowly, she looked behind her and gulped when she saw a snarling man coming her way. _Werewolf_, she instantly categorized and cursed herself for not bringing proper protection. The only vervain she had was coating her necklace.

She ran. She'd been raised not to run. To face them calmly and with strength, but she had neither right now. So she ran. Right into the mansion door, which she pounded on and demanded to be let in, as the werewolf chased after her. She had her back against the door, ready to fight the beast off, when the door finally, and rather suddenly, opened.

Leanna managed to stop herself from falling back at the last moment and felt a small burst of triumph at that. She watched in awe as the werewolf eased into a docile demeanor at the voice of her, for a lack of better word, savior.

"Forgive me. I was not expecting visitors today." He smiled at her, a mischievous sort of smile. Stubble coated his jaw and his short curly hair

Leanna breathed in, regaining her composure, and returned the smile. "I'm looking for a man named Klaus Mikaelson. Is he here?"

He leaned against the doorway, crossing his arms in a relaxed and guarded manner. He wore a loose fitting V-neck, a few layered necklaces, and dark jeans. With the curly blond hair and hooded blue eyes, this man screamed attraction. His smirks didn't help.

"You're speaking to him, sweetheart."

She let out a laugh. With a name like Klaus, she expected worse. As in older, hairier, and less seductive. "My name's Leanna O'Sullivan and I'm here on police work. Roughly three weeks ago, you posted bail for your relative, Kol, yet we received no payment as of last night."

He smirked, but she noticed his eyes darkened at her mention of Kol. "I believe you're quite mistaken, Miss O'Sullivan."

"I have video footage, Mr. Mikaelson," she shot back, trying to ignore the sudden tension that was part sexual and part dangerous. "Your brother was a suspect in a murder investigation and if the bail is not paid, then we have every right to take him in again as our prime suspect."

"Once again, Miss O'Sullivan-"

She held up her hand the moment she saw his eyes dilate. "Compulsion won't work on me, _sir_, but I can use it as evidence in bringing Kol into custody."

Klaus studied this creature. She was small, maybe an inch or two above five feet, and thin. Dressed in tight black slacks and a purple button down, she had tied her bright blonde hair into a ponytail. Nothing of her exterior appearance gave him a clue to her stubborn confidence. He didn't take well to threats.

"Drop the subject, Miss O'Sullivan. It's the least you can do. I did save your life." He watched her process his threat, anger, frustration, and inability to concede playing across her petite face. It was amusing and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"I know you're a vampire," she said, not a hint of fear in her voice. "You should know I've been dealing with your kind my entire life. This will not be the last time you see me, so I suggest thinking of some other way to placate me, preferably with the truth."

He reined in the desire to break her neck. The insufferable girl! if he did see her again, he'd be sure to give her a proper punishment for the audacity to speak to him like a petulant human boy.

* * *

Comments? Bring 'em on! Hope you enjoyed. There's more to come.


End file.
